


Encoded

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Dissassociation [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Dissassociation, Dissassociation series, Encoded!Anti, Gen, Minor Code Lyoko reference, Not really a resolution at the end, Pain, Prequel to Glitching and Echoing, Temporary Character Death, The Director - Freeform, Uploading, and his minions are all minor OCs, bloos, im back ya rats, quick fic, rats are adorable and great pets don't worry, so a lot of scattered and interconnected moments, starts before Glitching and ends about six days after Echoing, the Developer is the Director, typoa y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: How did it begin?Between their call to be testers, and becoming trapped in a hellscape, hunted down like animals?It would seem it was when his file became corrupted.





	Encoded

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY.
> 
> I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SO LONG. BUT NO IDEAS WOULD COME.
> 
> AND NOW I CAN ADD ANOTHER TO THE FREAKING PIECES THAT TRAPPED ME IN THIS RPF WRITING TRAP.
> 
> Here's another piece to _Glitching_ and _Echoing_ \- a prequel, of sorts.
> 
> I hope it compliments it predecessors well.

_Encoded_

* * *

 

    When they had all lined up to step into the cylindrical scanning chambers, Jack had been one of the last.

    Something about Alphabetical order of country of Origin?

   Anyways, Jack had been one of the last few, along with Felix; the Swede giving him a smile.

    It really was unbelievable; a company working on new VR technology inviting so many YouTubers to come try it out. They'd even been permitted to give a full review after - as long as they didn't tell anyone what it was before hand.

   Of course, everyone's significant other knew to an extent. They were expected to be gone for a month, anyhow, having to travel to a small town in Canada. 

   Jack had actually been a tad skeptical at first - Mark even moreso. It was actually Felix who was the most eager, and Bob and Wade had no reservations about it. Jack hadn't been surprised to hear that Dan and Phil had been invited, but was surprised when he found out that they had accepted the invitation.

   There had been a few others, of course; but the general consensus was that they should all go.

    And so they had.

    Felix gave Jack one more smile, saying, "See you on the other side, potato."

    The doors slid shut on Jack's chamber, the place filling brightly with light. Jack closed his eyes, heart hammering with excitement.

    And then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

 

_Name: Seán William McLoughlin  
_

_User: Jacksepticeye_

_-further personal information uploaded-_

_Physical render at 2%_

_3%_

_9%_

_/error/_

_Personality matrix statistics corrupted_

    The first time Seán died, he didn't know it.

    In between the physical and virtual plane, he felt nothing but all-consuming pain wracking his very being; screaming all too loud to produce sound, until he was bleeding, bleeding, bleeding in lines of code and his heart stopping-

_Please do not stop upload._

_Overlaying missing data:_

_Empathy: dropped to 0% --- > reuploading to proper perc3nt4gggg3_

_Emotional fluctuation and imbalance detected --- > reuploading and overlaying with pr0p3rrr_

_Increase in Anger and Joy quadrants, sharp decrease in Fear and Sadness quadrants._

_Overlaying with proper data._

_/erR0rrr/_

_Unable to stop upload._

_/eRr0R/_

_/Err0Rrrr/_

_/3rR0r/_

_**Corruption detected.** _

_Continuing to upload overlayed data._

_Upload complete._

* * *

 

   Blue eyes opened, the fog from them clearing as he blinked rapidly. His vision was bleary at first, then began to focus as he sat up in the grass, groaning.

    "Ugh, that was a rougher ride than I thought it'd be."

    "I'll say," Mark huffed a laugh. "It takes a lot out of you."

   The pain had already faded from his memory; Jack felt pretty okay, if not a little disoriented. Mark helped him to his feet, and they both gathered around their friends. Felix stood at the top of the grassy hill they were on, shading his eyes from the glare of the descending sun.

   "Well, that must be it - the first town," he muttered. "The Developer said we'll need to find the ascention point to make it to the next level."

   "How many levels _are_ there?" Bob asked.

   "Ten," Phil chipped in, Dan's voice chiming alongside with his.

    "Well," Mark said, grinning. "Let's get going."

* * *

 

   They weren't even in the town for four minutes before the empty quiet was filled with the echo of a voice.

    Telling them the real reason they were there.

  " _Nothing is more satisfying than having your trap sprung._

 _Having the power, and knowing you have none. Making you_ learn _that you have none._

_. . ._

_I've been waiting so long; so long to finish a game like this. All it needed was the right players. People who wouldn't give up or fall apart so easily. People who it would be all the more so enjoyable to watch as the hope drained from their eyes._

_I wonder._

_I wonder how you lot will survive; uploaded and dropped in a world where the cards are stacked against you?_

_Guess we won't have to wonder long, eh?_ " 

* * *

 

   They cleared through the first level quickly after that, despite the fear that seized them.

   None of the NPCs could help them - but nor did they hurt them. No, the real enemy were the Developer's men and women. With guns and knives, and wicked glee in their beings.

    They fought them off, with relatively minimal injury, until the end of the second level.

   And by the third-

    _He's gripping the knife tightly, white flesh showing even brighter as blood splashes across it; blade shredding through flesh, and the sound of screaming echoing in his ears-_

_-eyes burning green, and physical form losing its rendering; glitching, falling apart in a scatter of pixels while still managing to hold together-_

   By the third they've been through their worst nightmare.

   "Ten levels. Do you think we'll make it?" Wade's quiet murmur as they hide in the woods on the edge of the great city. The others are asleep while Mark and Wade keep watch.

   "Of course," Mark's voice is soft. He believes it, he really does. But it's obvious he's afraid.

    He glances at Jack - Seán, who's sitting in front of their small fire with his knees drawn up to his chest. His marroon jacket is zipped up, hood pulled over his head. Mark can't tell if his eyes are blue or green, because of the firelight' glint.

   "We'll make it," Jack says. Mark almost thought he had heard the double-layer from his laughter when _~~killing~~_ fighting the Dev's men earlier. But no; his voice was stable, almost tight, though with what emotion Mark couldn't guess.

   And he looks up to meet their eyes, and Mark sees _Jack_ in there - their Jack - even if he's shaken up still.

    "We'll make it," Mark echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lorg the heatwave is here and it's been 114F during the day. I'm hiding out and trying to type this. At least the AC works.
> 
> By the way, yes, the four main quadrants of emotion are Anger, Fear, Sadness, and Joy. They can mix into cocktails of emotion, and be at different strengths (like how irritation and rage are both angry emotions but extremely different.) The reason joy was increased with anger is because Anti is pretty sadistic, honestly.
> 
> Also, to explain: Anti is Jack, without certain qualities, like empathy and kindness, but increases in others, like being sadistic. The 'overlay' explains how Jack is himself, and basically normal; but because of the corruption to his file - his very being - in this scenario, that's why he can "become Anti" when triggered to.
> 
> I have no idea how computers work iahajaziaosjs.


End file.
